


[podfic] A Series of Better Decisions

by reena_jenkins, SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AKA What happens if we take this tragedy and turn it into a rom-com?, Anakin Skywalker Makes Slightly Better Decisions, But actually way less violence than canon, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Multi, Podfic, Revenge of the Sith Fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: "Kill him. Kill him now!" Chancellor Palpatine hissed, as Anakin held the two blades against Dooku's neck."No," Anakin said. "It's not the Jedi way."When Anakin starts to be haunted by visions of his wife's death, he turns to a trusted friend and mentor, and things go differently...





	[podfic] A Series of Better Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Series of Better Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788040) by [SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Revenge of the Sith Fix-It, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, AKA What happens if we take this tragedy and turn it into a rom-com?, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker Makes Slightly Better Decisions, Canon-Typical Violence, but actually WAY LESS VIOLENCE than canon

 **Music:[Higher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTHcqxTURb8)**, as performed by The Ready Set

 **Length:**  01:30:54

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_A%20Series%20of%20Better%20Decisions_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for my "Collaborative/Multiple/Gang" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.


End file.
